


Through a Peeping Hole

by SunshineA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Voyeurism, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony couldn’t believe what just happened. He knew he was getting lucky with sneaking out to Loki, but he would never suspect he would get blackmailed by one of his team members. He didn’t think about getting out of it; with Natasha it was almost impossible. There was just one thing he could do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Peeping Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Eternal_Love_Song, I did my best. And a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

“ _Sir, I read a signal known as Loki’s magic outbursts_ ,” JARVIS sounded through Tony’s workshop.

Tony lifted his head up from repairing the dents in his MARK 43 arm and frowned. “Where?”

“ _Central Park, Sir_.”

“Ugh…” Tony groaned and stood up, brushing his hair back with a grease stained hand. “Call the team. He wants to fight again.”

“ _Yes, Sir_.”

Tony didn’t even bother with a shower or just simply washing his hands. He knew that if they don’t react fast, Loki will get bore and start blowing things up. And Stark just paid off the damages after their last fight last month.

He just wished Loki would stop fighting them, especially since he got what he wanted – Tony’s attention and not just during fights. And he got more of it then Tony could give to an enemy of SHIELD and The Avengers. Tony really hoped it would all stop after they started seeing each other on a regular basis. It seemed he wished for too much, though.

Fifteen minutes ago, the team was en route to Loki’s location – Tony in his suit, Thor right behind him and the rest in the quinjet piloted by Natasha. Bruce was there as well, but if everything went well, he wouldn’t have to engage; there was always much more damage with Hulk and the whole team had agreed that Hulk will be called only if they couldn’t handle it themselves and Bruce gladly complied.

When they reached Central Park, the whole place was already empty and surrounded by the police. None of the officers dared to walk inside and find Loki, though. They were all too scared. Tony didn’t blame them. The attacks from the god were often, but magic was still something the police couldn’t handle properly, even though Tony was still working on it whenever he could.

“I have him on visual,” Natasha’ voice came through the coms. “He’s by The Reservoir—fuck! He shot at us!” she sounded pissed. “I need to land. Tony, Thor—“

“Yeah, we’re on it,” Tony said quickly and with Thor on his side he flew towards The Reservoir, noticing Loki almost immediately. He was standing on one of the rocks, shooting at the water surface with a wide grin on his face.

“Bored again, huh?” Tony asked Thor, and his teammate just hummed in agreement.

The lighting came out of nowhere and Thor shot it at Loki, but his adopted brother disappeared before it reached him. He appeared on the other end of the water, waving his new scepter at them.

“It is getting tiring,” Thor sighed and landed on the rock Loki occupied just second ago. “What do you want, Loki?!” he roared to him.

“Oh, I just want some company,” Loki replied with a loud chuckle and shot at Thor. Tony destroyed the blast with one of his own and landed on Thor’s side. He could see, even from the distance, that Loki didn’t like it very much.

“There are support groups for that, you know?” Tony joined the conversation, already preparing for Loki’s next blow, knowing it would come sooner than later, judging by the look on the god’s face.

“Talking from experience, Stark?” Loki replied and took another shot at both, Tony and Thor. They both flew up just a split second before the rock was blown away into millions of little pieces. Toy could hear them hitting his suit before falling back down. He quickly made a move at Loki, tuning off his com.

“What are you doing?” he asked, grabbing the god and flying with him into the trees.

Loki gasped, his back hitting the tree trunks so hard, they broke. “I told you, I’m bored.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Find some other hobby. It’s not funny anymore.”

“Come on, I know you like it,” Loki teased and Tony just threw him up in response, only so Loki could take a hit from Mjolnir right above the trees. He fell down, whining in pain. Captain reached them, then, and a soon as Loki was up again he sent his shield into his knees. Loki fell to the ground again, swearing in Asgardian. He looked at them, wincing.

“Three on one? That’s not fair,” he commented, brushing his hair back.

“Actually it’s five,” came Natsha’s voice and she stopped by Tony’s side as they surrounded Loki.

“And it’s all fair when that one person is a freaky god,” added Clint, who stood in between Steve and Thor.

“Give up, brother,” Thor said, making a step forward.

“And miss all that fun again? Oh, no, Thor. Not today,” Loki said, voice shaking slightly from the pain in his chest.

Everyone started getting ready for their final blow when he just grabbed his scepter and send a blow of his own faster. Everyone ended up on the ground and before they scrambled to their feet, Loki was gone, only a crater in the ground left in his wake.

“Asshole,” Clint groaned and shook his head. “I swear, it looks like he just needs some attention from time to time.”

Everyone nodded and decided it would be best to go back to the Avengers Tower for the night instead their own homes. Just in case Loki decided to return.

Tony hid in his workshop from the rest of the team, leaving his armor on the deck. He took a long shower, bruises showing up on his back from the last blow of Loki’s. When he left the bathroom and entered the workshop, he was surprised to see Natasha sitting in his chair by the main desk.

“Romanoff?” he asked, brushing his damp hair to the back. “What brings you here?”

“I know about you and Loki,” she said with a  shrug.

Tony stopped in his tracks, staring at her wide-eyed. “W-What?”

“I noticed a while ago,” she explained. “You leaving without any info left and going back just before mornings? I thought it was just your usual, one night stands and all. But last time you had those was before Afghanistan. So it got me thinking,” she stood up and walked around the desk, looking at him. “Who’s that who makes you act so sneaky?”

“You followed me?” Tony asked, frowning. “Really, Natasha?”

“Just once,” she shrugged again. “I didn’t like what I saw a bit, but… as I watched, I changed my mind.”

“You what?” Tony asked, shocked. “You watched us?!”

She nodded, smirking lightly. “You’re better than porn on the net,” she said, walked closer to Tony. “I want in. I wanna watch you two go at it when you meet.”

Tony watched her for a moment, before snorting. “That’s fucked up. Even for you,” he said and walked away from her, sitting by his desk. “And that’s not gonna happen.”

Natasha looked after him, following his footsteps and hovering over him after she reached the chair and turned it so she could face Tony.

“That or I tell everyone. Team, SHIELD, press…” she said and tilted her head to the side a bit. “Talk with your boyfriend, tell him. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

That said, she smiled at him widely and walked out, her hips swinging.

Tony couldn’t believe what just happened. He knew he was getting lucky with sneaking out to Loki, but he would never suspect he would get blackmailed by one of his team members. He didn’t think about getting out of it; with Natasha it was almost impossible. There was just one thing he could do.

“JARVIS, find Loki.”

“ _Yes, Sir_.”

* * *

“She’s good,” Loki hummed after Tony told him everything.

They were out of the Tower, in one of the apartments Tony rented especially for their meetings. It was close to the city’s border, and nicely made. Tony didn’t have to work on it much, and it was one of their favourite places to meet, and not just because they had basically no neighbors.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point,” Tony groaned and lied down on the bed with a frustrated sigh. “She’s blackmailing me.”

Loki watched him for a moment before lying on his side next to Tony and rubbing his chest slowly. “Well, there’s only one way out of that situation, and you already know it. I don’t need to tell you that,” he whispered and nipped at Tony’s earlobe.

Tony groaned and turned his head to look at the god. “But you’re mine. I love being with you, _alone_ ,” he said and sighed. “I don’t want anyone else here, especially when we fuck.”

Loki let out a soft chuckle, leaning down to kiss Tony deeply. Stark gave in, reciprocating the kiss, hand moving into Loki’s hair. When they parted he was panting, unlike Loki, who was grinning.

“It’ll only be from time to time. And besides… I thought about trying something new with you. She watching us might be just that,” Loki hummed, winking at Tony.

“Perverted bastard,” Tony whispered and shook his head, just when there was a knock on the door. They both looked in that direction and there was another knock.

“Fuck, couldn’t she wait?” Tony whispered and stood up, leaving Loki on the bed as he walked to open the door. “What?” he asked, pissed off, when he saw Natasha was behind it.

“Came to see how’s it going,” she said and walked inside past Tony, who shut the door louder than it was necessary. No one commented on that, though, and Natasha made her way to the bedroom, like it wasn’t her first time there and she knew exactly where to go.

Tony took in a deep breath, and followed her, his eyes throwing daggers at her back. He didn’t like her being here one bit – Loki was his for now and he didn’t want to share, even if she just wanted to watch. He didn’t want her to, they had an amazing sex life without her, no matter what Loki had said – he was just perverted like that.

“Ah, Miss Romanoff,” Loki said and sat up, patting a spot next to himself as Tony walked in. Stark sat down there and glared at Natasha, who just smiled at him brightly. “I would ask you what brings you here, but you shouldn’t even know about this place.”

“And what you gonna do about that?” Natasha smirked, sitting down in the armchair in the corner of the room.

“I could kill you,” Loki said nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

“I would love to see Tony bullshitting his way out of this one,” she replied simply, relaxing in the armchair. “So, what is your decision, gentlemen?”

Tony gritted his teeth and glanced at Loki, who smiled brightly and looked at Natasha. “We have one condition.”

“I’m all ears,” she said, her hand urging Loki to continue.

“You won’t be voyeuring on us every time we meet. Only some,” Loki said slowly. “Tony needs time to adjust.”

Tony glared at Loki and slapped his arm while Natasha laughed.

“I can agree on that, yes,” she replied and took off her jacket. “Feel free to start whenever you want to.”

“Now?” Tony said, snorting and shaking his head. “No fucking way, Romanoff. Get out. Now!”

He stood up and glared at her angrily. He never hit a woman, but he was dangerously close now, which he wasn’t proud of, and it just made him more angry. He wanted her out, out and away as far as she could so he wouldn’t have to look at her. It felt like humiliation to him if she stayed here and watched, because that was giving in to her demands. And if he didn’t have other choice, than what? Why was she stupid enough to ask that? Why would she even think about that?

“Tony,” Loki grabbed Tony ‘s hand and stopped him from moving at Natasha. “Tony, stop.”

Tony looked back over his shoulder at Loki and frowned. “Why are you even up for that? It’s… it’s—“

“Sick?” Natasha cut in, smirking when Tony looked at her again. “Like you never done it with two or more strippers. Come on, Tony.”

Tony took in a deep breath, throwing daggers at his team mate. He looked back at Loki, and the god just smiled lightly, his head tilting to the side, telling him to sit down. Tony snorted and was ready to walk out, but then he remembered the multiple times in his past when he told his sex partners to do in front of him as he watched.

He remembered how it felt, and how turned on he was by that. The thrill of it. Maybe it was even better if someone watched him? He had a chance to find out now, and why wouldn’t he use it?

“Fine,” he groaned angrily and sat back down on the bed.

He tried to avoid looking at Natasha, and overall the direction she was at. It would still make him angry, and if he was angry, that would mean no sex with Loki.

Loki in the meantime pushed Tony onto his back and hovered over him, kissing a his neck and slowly moving down. His long fingers unbuttoned Tony’s shirt slowly as he kissed over Stark chest. He nipped at his nipples playfully, earning himself soft gasps from his lover.

Tony soon forgot that someone was even there apart from the two of them and gave in to the pleasure of Loki’s lips on his skin. He looked down at the god as he was taking off his pants and smiled, lifting his hips to help him.

“Already feeling better, hm?” Loki asked, nipping at Tony’s thigh.

Tony nodded with a pleased pant, watching Loki. The god kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin on Tony’s thighs before he moved to lick at Stark’s length. He teased and played with him, kissing the tip only to nip at his hip the next moment. He knew exactly how Tony liked it by now, and the hard dick by his face was all the more encouraging.

Natasha, sitting in the armchair, was already panting quietly under her breath. Cheeks flushed and skin already damp from sweat. She slowly unzipped her jeans and pushed her hand down to her crotch, licking over his lips as she started stimulating her clit through the fabric of her tongs.

That was when Loki stripped himself and started sucking at the head of Tony’s cock, making the human moan his name. He took his time before taking more of him into his mouth, earning praise for his good his tongue felt on Tony’s dick. His head moved up and down Tony’s length, his hand busy with something else.

Loki reached for the tube of the nightstand and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his palm. Next moment Natasha saw him stretching himself right before her face. She let out a soft moan, moving into a more comfortable position in the armchair, one leg hanging off the armrest after she took of her clothes.

When Tony told Loki to stop, the god pulled away from his cock with a loud pop, smirking as he kissed his way up Tony’s chest. They kissed, deep and needy, Tony moaning into the other’s mouth. Natasha swallowed, watching how Loki straddled Stark’s lap and slicked his dick up with lube.

“You ready for me?” Tony asked, gripping at Loki’s hips.

The god just snorted in response and guided Tony’s cock into his ass, a low moan slipping past his lips as he did. He sat down on Tony’s hips and his own started rolling, hands resting on his lover’s chest.

“Always so good, filling me up so nicely,” Loki said hoarsely and leaned down for another kiss.

Natasha moaned again, her hand moving under her panties as she slowly pushed two of her fingers inside of her, biting on her bottom lip to stop another moan.

Loki started moving then, up and down Tony’s length. They were looking into each other’s eyes the whole time, whispering words Natasha couldn’t hear anymore, because of how turned on she was. She knew it would be good, watching the two of them get at it, but she never thought it would work on her as much as it did now – she loved it.

She had her first orgasm when Tony moaned Loki’s name louder, urging the god to go faster. Loki reused, smirking down at him and going in a slow, steady pace. It was then when Tony flipped them over, like Loki weighted nothing and the hard pace started. Tony thrust fast and deep inside Loki, this resulting in the god turning into a moaning mess underneath him. It was just like Tony knew exactly how to do it, to give Loki the biggest pleasure.

Natasha sat in the armchair, watching everything and giving herself the pleasure she wanted.

Loki cried Tony’s name when he came, whining something in Asgardian as he did. Tony still kept thrusting, but it didn’t take long for him to come as well, moaning Loki’s name into the god’s shoulder. His hips rolled a  couple more times before pulled out of Loki and rolled to lay down next to him, breathing heavy.

That was when Natasha came the second time, moaning louder than she wanted to. That got her some audience, and she finally was able to open her eyes, Loki was smirking, while Tony just… watched.

“I’m guessing you enjoyed yourself, Miss Romanoff,” Loki hummed and spread on the bed, turning to Tony. “See, it wasn’t all that bad,” he hummed, smiling.

Tony just rolled his eyes and sat up, watching Natasha from the corner of his eye.

“So,” he started after a moment. “The night is long. How about we get her to join now?”

Natasha chuckled and stood up, taking off her top. “Like you need to ask,” he almost groaned, straddling Tony’s lap and reaching out for Loki.

When she and Tony finally came back to the Tower, they made sure no one saw them, and Tony erased all the surveillance tapes, as he always did when he saw leaving to see Loki.

“Next time?” Natasha asked, almost sounding hopeful.

Tony grinned. “Definitely,” he nodded, before they split and went to their separate rooms to get some proper sleep.


End file.
